It Is Not the Time to Go Ghost
by GreenSwitch
Summary: Danny Phantom gets placed within Evershade Valley! Now it is Luigi's job to capture him! One shot. (And yes, Fantôme is French for ghost.)


E Gadd typed on an object in his lab with Luigi and the Polterpup the plumber decided to call Fantôme, which is French for ghost. It was a calm day in Evershade Valley, the threat of King Boo now not that scary. The ghost of the valley played and do stuff they normally do. Well, it would be like this if it wasn't the fact that E Gadd's radar scanned a ghost the trio hadn't seen before. It seemed like the blue colored Seeker, but it was black and white. The new ghost also seemed to have four head spikes over the normally one Seekers have. E Gadd classified it as 'Peeker' before calling over to Luigi and Fantôme.

"Luigi! Come here!" E Gadd called. Luigi and Fantôme walked over to E Gadd, the Polterpup dropping the ball it was playing with.

"What is it, Professor?" Luigi asked once he and the dog had stopped.

"A new ghost has been detected!" E Gadd exclaimed.

Luigi grabbed the Poltergust 5000 before asking, "Which mansion?"

"Gloomy Manor," E Gadd answered.

Luigi walked onto a yellow square with a red trim before nodding at E Gadd. Fantôme sat near E Gadd as the Pixelator started up. The plumber was turned into pixels, transferring through the Pixelator before reforming at Gloomy Manor.

He was now at the front entrance. Luigi opened the door to the next hall before it closed and he continued down the knight filled path. He came to the next door and opened it, the new ghost near the statue of the Cheep Cheep. Luigi crouched before slowly coming over to the ghost. The ghost didn't hear him, or see him for that matter. He got up and flashed the Strobulb at it. Like all the other ghost, it was shocked and tried running away. After about two pulls and a hop, the ghost looked at Luigi. It tried reaching for the Poltergust before Luigi blew the air of the Poltergust outwards.

"What was that for?!" the ghost exclaimed. Luigi blinked.

"Seekers don't talk," he replied.

"Seekers?" the ghost questioned.

"Ever heard of Greenies?" Luigi replied, hand near the button of the Strobulb.

"No..." the ghost answered.

"Good," Luigi replied. "Then you're not from Evershade Valley."

"Evershade what?"

"Evershade Valley."

The ghost and Luigi looked at each other for a bit before one of them said anything.

"So... uh... what's your name?" the ghost asked.

"Luigi," Luigi replied. "Your's?"

"Danny Phantom," the ghost replied.

"No wonder you aren't a Seeker," Luigi muttered.

"I'm guessing I'm in your universe now, huh?" Danny asked, still floating.

"As if that wasn't obvious enough," Luigi answered before pointing to the Cheep Cheep statue.

Danny looked at the Cheep Cheep statue. "Speaking of that, what is it?"

"Normal fish you'll find," Luigi answered. "Other than the fact they work for Bowser, they're harmless."

"Bowser?"

"Dragon turtle."

"Ok..."

"By the way, welcome to Gloomy Manor," Luigi muttered, seeing the ghost fly room the main room.

"Gloomy Manor... Never heard of it until now," Danny replied.

"Oh my Spirits, you are not from Skylands or Evershade or Mobius or Alola, or any other place I know of!" Luigi exclaimed. "So just _get into the Poltergust!_ "

Not having time to see it coming(again...), Luigi flashed the Strobulb at Danny. Like the last time, Danny flinched before trying to get away. However, his efforts failed as Luigi was successful in capturing Danny. Luigi contacted E Gadd as Danny Phantom banged on the inside of the Poltergust.

"Ah! Luigi! You've got the ghost!" E Gadd exclaimed after seeing Luigi's face.

"Yea. Pretty easy ghost. Too bad it isn't from here," Luigi replied. Danny was still banging on the inside of the Poltergust.

"I'll bring you back right away to put it in the vault!" E Gadd replied. Luigi shut the device and looked at one of the near cameras. Soon enough he was brought back to E Gadd's lab by the Pixelator. As he got into the lab, Danny started banging the Poltergust again.

"Ho ho ho! Hyper ghost I see," E Gadd laughed, hearing Danny.

"Please. He doesn't even know what a Cheep Cheep is," Luigi rolled his eyes. E Gadd shook his head before pressing a button to make something come up.

"I've rerouted it to a new cell," E Gadd stated as Luigi put in the Poltergust. "We'll study the ghost there." Luigi nodded.

To Danny's disadvantage, he was sucked in by the out blowing wind, closing to eyes only to open them with Luigi, Fantôme, and E Gadd looking at him, along with a few Seekers, Slammers, and Greenies.

"W-Who are you guys?!" Danny yelled, banging on the ghost-proved glass.

"It talks! It talks!" one of the Greenies exclaimed. However, E Gadd and Luigi couldn't tell what the Greenie said.

"To answer your question, I'm Professor Elvin Gadd. My friend and partner is Luigi. The Polterpup-the ghostly dog-is Fantôme," E Gadd answered. Fantôme barked. Luigi only gave Danny a harsh look. E Gadd continued. "For the reason of the time you are here, you'll be called Peeker."

"Danny. Just call me Danny," Danny replied.

"'Danny'? Why would a ghost be called 'Danny'?" E Gadd asked, somewhat laughing.

"It's my name from where I'm from," Danny replied.

"You'll still be called Peeker," E Gadd blankly replied. Danny looked at E Gadd with an annoyed looked.

"Well, since the ghost has a name, why don't we just called it that?" Luigi asked E Gadd.

"Didn't think of it that way..." E Gadd muttered before retyping something on what he was holding. Danny blinked before looking around. The ghost blocked most of his view, but he could still somewhat see past them. Three other containers were in the room, one of them open. The second one had a ton of white ghost in them shaped like toy balls with tails. These white ghost also had a pink thing coming from its mouth. The third and last one had one of the white ghosts in it, but it was bigger than the rest. The ghost looked at him. It had purple eyes and wore some sort of crown. It lapped out a purple thing similar to the smaller ghost's pink thing coming from its mouth.

"Why are you staring?" the big ghost hissed. Luigi and E Gadd paid no attention-they had already left the room.

"Never sen you guys before, that's all," Danny replied.

"Good job," the ghost joked. "On a serious note who are you?"

"Danny Phantom," Danny replied.

"Well, Phantom, my name is King Boo. The other white guys over there are Boos. You get the idea," the ghost replied. Danny nodded. King Boo continued. "So, how did you get here in the first place, not counting Luigi?"

-(Flashback, First Person, Danny)-

I crash landed on some sort of snowy mountain near an iced over lake. The way I got here from was up in flames, so I had no real choice. Some green ghost and red ghost seemed to look at me weirdly and any other ghosts acted like I wasn't there. I tried talking to them, all I could here was noises I've never heard before. I deiced to become a ghost for the moment. However, most of the ghosts freaked out and ran away. The only ones left looking at me was some blue ones. A few of them grabbed me and pulled me away from the snowy mountain. It was better than being lost, because it seemed like the ghost knew what they where doing. They talked and I understood then, unlike the last time. We soon stopped at some sort of mansion.

"What is this place?" I asked, looking at the ghosts.

"Go in! Go in! Better than up on Secret Mines!" one of the ghost exclaimed. I blinked before going in. I searched around for anything that could help me. I didn't anything useful after a while, so I stopped at some sort of fish statue. A few minutes passed before I felt a flash of light behind me.

-(Third Person, not flashback)-

"You get a idea of what happened," Danny ended. King Boo and some of the other ghosts nodded.

"Secrets Mines to Gloomy Manor, to being stuck here. Quite something I would of not enjoyed," King Boo replied.

"If you didn't break the Dark Moon, then maybe you would have a happy afterlife!" one of the green ghost exclaimed.

"Please, all Boos know that you guys are worthless, you Greenie," King Boo replied.

"Hey!" one of the red ones yelled. "If I could get in there, you'll wish you where in the Poltergust!"

"Oh _Chaos_ don't bring up that thing," King Boo replied, turning away.

"What's wrong with him?" Danny asked.

"Been like that for, like, two years now," one of the red ghost answered.

"Two years?"

"You'll wish he'll stay in there once you learn about Luigi's Dark Moon quest," one of the 'Greenies' replied. "Also saving Mario again."

" _But this time, he cares!_ " one of the ghost replied. Other ghosts joined in. " _He cares!_ _For once he really cares!_ " The ghost broke out laughing, King Boo and Danny looking at them with confusion.

"Trust me. They aren't like this," King Boo said to Danny.

 **(Well, one shot done. Yes, this is a one shot. Good luck trying to get me to finish it. LSCF, out.)**


End file.
